Amnesia
by Fenakinga
Summary: Going on a work trip Misaki's plain crashes mysteriously leaving her with Amnesia but to all of her loved ones she is a missing person leaving Takumi and their daughter Hikari alone. but will Misaki ever return to his side? What will Happen once she does? and most of all will she ever get her memories back and her life with it? IDK read for yourself my pikachus :3
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA! But here's an new fan fiction I thought of (Well I took this idea from one of the many telenovelas) but the rest is all mine, Though I don't care much for reviews this one will be based on them for Im not really good at writing Maid-sama and I don't know if I should continue or not so yup its all up to you. For the people ad by the people and as I always say ENJOY!**

* * *

"Misa where have you been?" Richard said

"I was looking around the city for something to do and I encountered a bag snatcher, hunted him down, and returned the purse he stole" she said

'Misa' as she was named by this guy that found her was very happy that the unknown women he brought into his home was very honest and worked for the greater good and none the less she was very beautiful with her short hair, slender body type, and very beautiful skin.

"How many times have I told you not to leave without me, with your Amnesia you might get lost.."

"I know but it's not fair I found my way back this time..."

"I know but if you ever get lost again like yesterday id die without you...dont you know how much I love you"

"I love you to but I want to be free...and besides You always comeback late and I feel lonely"

"I'm sorry I promise that I'll try to come back sooner but just promise me that you wont leave the house again...promise?"

"Promise..."

**Of course life wasn't always like this for 'Misa'...**

Life before was very happy, of course with her being a lawyer and her husband the owner of Walker Corporations she couldn't complain.

Her daughter Hikari was the thing she loved to look forward to every day as the 5-year-old girl would run into her parents room every morning to wake them up. Takumi was hesitant to enter his princess into kindergarten but thanks to Misaki's valid arguments as the lawyer she is Takumi agreed. And the person to pick her up would be their most trusted maid Haru who was very kind and came from the country to the city to work and provide for her family back in her town.

then as one day she was sent a letter saying she has to go to Hawaii because a very important client of her's Mr. Nakashi needed her assistance in a little mix up he had.

While her private jet was flying across the ocean it somehow lost a lot of gas while in the air and the plane crashed leaving the piolet dead and Misaki being listed as missing. Thanks to this 'accident' she lost all her memories and wandered around a city named Agatha untill one day a man named Richard spotted her cleaning cars and offered his help. But back at the Usui Residence the news of Misaki's dissaperence spread like a wildfire among the wealthy causing lots of women to take interest in seducing Usui and gaining the trust of his daughter Hikari.

**this is where the real story begins...**

* * *

Walking into the study "Daddy did mommy call you yet?" Hikari said hopful

"Yes and she said that she loves you and cant wait to see you again"Takumi said trying to sound convincing to his daughter

"Did she tell you when she is coming back i miss her"

"Daddy misses her to but she said that she wants it to be a surprise"

"Ahhh I want her to come home now" she said whining

"Me to but mommy has to work...its 9:00 p.m. its time for a certain princess to go to sleep now"

"Awww but daddy im not sleepy" she said rubbing her eyes

"Yes you are, your very sleepy" he picked up Hikari and carried her to bed

"Goodnight Daddy I love you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I love you to darling" he kissed Hikari on the forehead and turned on her nightlight and left with a grin on his lips

He walked back to his study he did what he does everyday, and that was overwhelm himself in his thoughts As life without his beloved Misaki is just a road to hell. Though for the sake of his daughter he couldn't afford to act out of the ordinary. but even with her present in his life he still had to ask himself what will he tell Hikari when she figures out the truth about her mother, why didn't he stop her from leaving, why did things had to go like this, what is he doing to do when Hikari's birthday arrives in 4 months.

Its been 2 whole months without her and after this week it will be th 3rd month. The police has worked hard to find Mrs. Walker but no leads so far. Takumi even hired private investigator but still nothing. He just could help but think that maybe he has to move on and find someone new. Hikari needs a motherly figure in her life and it would be best if she had one discounting Haru for she is really nothing but a maid.

Takumi disliked sleeping in his bedroom since it holds many happy memories that is now no more. He didn't like the feeling that he now sleeps alone and without the feel of Misaki's body next to his. He felt that without her lying next to him whats the point of going to sleep in that wretched room where he could no longer caress and make love to the women he oh so dearly loves.

Hikari wakes up and walks to her fathers study to wake him up "Daddy...its time to wake up..." she said shaking him "Daddy..." she said sniffling "Daddy!" she said all out crying

the sounds of crying woke him up "Hikari?...Why are you crying? are you hurt?" he said cradling her in his arms

She shoke her head "I had a dream that mommy got hurt and that she doesn't love me anymore" She said crying even more

"That's not true Hikari Mommy loves you lots and lots" he said in a comforting tone

"Really?" she said her cries dying down

"Mhm..." he said in th brink of tears but had to be strong for his little girl

"You promise"

"Yeah I Promise...well you have to get dressed for school okay"

"Okay daddy but can you take me today"

"Whatever you say i'll do princess"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Misaki was asleep having the most wonderful dream she's ever had but also the most embarrassing it was about her and a mystery man who are talking about things which she can't comprehend but in the end This man pins her arms over her head and kisses her passionately while his other hand trails under her shirt

As things were getting more interesting she woke up due to a kiss on her lips

"Good Morning" said Richard

"Hey..." she said looking flustered

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you were saying things in your sleep like 'stop' and 'dont do that' so now I want to know"

"Oh Well it was about-" saved by the bell as Richard's friend came by

"Oh hi Yuna" Misa said

"Hi how have you been" she said almost ignoring her

"Yuna what are you doing here?" Richard said

"Oh nothing just came to warn you is all" she said approaching Richard and hugging him

"About what?" Misa said

"Well the harvest from the farms were collecting are going almost non-existent" Yuna said with her arms rapped around Richards neck

"So we have to leave" he said Pushing Yuna away

"Yes and to tokyo...Its our only option" Yuna said frustrated

"Okay then...Misa get packing were moving to Tokyo" he said in a serious tone

"Okay" and Richard gave Misa a passionate kiss but She didn't respond "It's okay you still don't remember" he said kindly and left the room

But Misa didn't understand herself. She couldn't understand that every time that guy kisses her she feels a sense of violation. The sense of his lips close to hers was very repulsive to her. Of course the first time she was encountered with that situation she out right slapped him so hard. She was so surprised when she left him a very red mark she didn't know she had that much strength.


	2. Chapter 2

When she was first brought in his house she was dirty and very hungry and she was very happy that she had her own room. For the guy that took her in was a wealthy food Marketer. But even though he was wealthy he didn't know who the Walkers were, nobody did since their city is rather isolated and newspapers there are rather expensive.

But day after day Richard became interested in her and decided to lie to her. He told her that he is her husband and the rings around her finger symbolizes their mutual love. and when she asked where is his ring he said

"When i thought id lost you i put mine away for safe keeping"

And of course days later he bought himself a ring and that's when his farce began

* * *

**Continuing Where We Left Off..**

While Misaki was packing things in her suit case inside her room Yuna and Richard were talking about 'work'

"Richard why don't we have fun like before this new toy of yours came I miss you" she said sitting on his lap

"I'm sure you do, A 'lady' like you prefers a tiger in bed then a stray cat" he said nuzzling her neck

"Exactly I need a pro that knows what to do...now that you understand how about I get a little preview" she said nibbling on his ear

"No I don't want to lose Misa thanks to you" he said

"Whatever you know where to find me if you change your mind" and she got up from his lap and left

* * *

**In Tokyo, Japan...**

"Hikari go start on your homework..." the maid said to the girl

"but im hungry and thirsty and besides I wanna wait for daddy"

"Hikari we go through this everyday now either you do your homework or im not going to let you play. and your father comes back late he would get angry at me if your homework isn't done"

"Your not the boss of me...Daddy is" She said crossing her arms

"Yes I am ever since your mother died I am the boss of you, your father works all day and put me in charge but you wont listen to me don't you think that your mother is crying because you wont listen to future mommy" Haru said lifting Hikari's chin so they could see eye to eye

"Mommy isn't dead! I hate you and if daddy gets married to you then I will hate him to"

With this being her last words she ran to her room

Haru ran after Hikari "I'm not finished talking to you brat" but it was no use she locked herself in her bedroom with her dog Lapsus

2 hours later 5:00 p.m:

As Takumi walked through the door he waited for his princess to come and give him his Welcome home greeting but 3 minutes passed and no one came so he walked to his study thinking she might want to give him a surprise which is why she did not go to the door. When he arrives there he sees Haru sitting in his chair and not his daughter. She then explains to him what happened.

"Sir Hikari's teacher wishes to speak to you"

Confused he says "Did she tell you the reason to why she wants to speak to me?"

"No sir"

"Thank you now where is Hikari?" he said concerned

"She locked herself in her room and her dog with her she refuses to unlock the door"

"What!? Meaning she hasn't eaten in 3 hours and seeing as her backpack was on the floor she hasn't done it either? What did you tell her to make her that upset?"

"I told her absolutely nothing she's just having a tantrum is all...pay no attention to it im sure she will get over it once she gets hungry" Haru said massaging Takumi's shoulders

"You don't know her enough Haru she is extremely stubborn just as her mother she would rather go without dinner then give up on a cause" He said enjoying the feel of this females delicate but firm hands massaging his tensed shoulders

"Sir I think that she also has some sense and wont be that drastic"

"Haru though your massage felt great I will recommend you not to do it again I don't want things to be misinterpreted"

She quickly let go "I'm sorry it's just that you look so stressed and-"

"How can I be calm when all this is happening"

With this he stood up from his chair and went directly to his daughters room upstairs but while on his way he had to think of something to tell her so she wont get the wrong message

"Hikari" he said knocking on the only pink door in the house "Hikari, honey we need to talk" No answer "Hikari princess open the door" the dog started barking but still no answer from the girl "Come on Princess you need to open the door for Daddy please" again no answer his thoughts were turning to the worst and he ran downstairs to get the key to her room as he was going crazy he finally found it and ran back to her room and opened the door

As he opened it he saw her room clean as ever just the way she liked it but she was no where around he looked in the washroom, under her bed and in her close and still he couldn't find her.

But then he remembered that once when Hikari was playing hide-and-seek with him and Misaki she told him that her princess castle was the best hiding place where she could never be found. Her castle in the far end of her room he went over to it and crawled into the small door and that is where she was sleeping with her puffy red eyes from all her crying. He was relieved to find her okay but it was already 6:00 and she needs to eat so he woke her up knowing she might get a little grumpy.

"Hikari sweety wake up" he said shaking her gently

"Mmm...Daddy?" she said rubbing her eyes

"Princess its 6:05 its time to eat..." he looked at her worryingly trying to avoid asking her about her puffy eyes until later

"I'm not hungry"

"don't lie to me I know your hungry and besides you have to finish your homework"

"Daddy do you not love mommy anymore?" she said crossing her little arms

"Of course I do I love her...why? who is putting things in your head?" he said

"Good if you get married again then I'll hate you okay?" she said

Chuckling "don't worry I wont im sure your scared to have a mean stepmother like in Cinderella right?"

"Right I just want my mommy"

"Me to..."

"Well you need to eat then do your homework okay?"

"Okay"

"Let me just tell one of the Maids to bring food here instead were going to do homework okay?"

"You have homework to?" she said surprised

"Mhm...grownups have homework to but its a little harder"

"Ohhh"

* * *

"Misa are you finished packing"

"Yes...But where are we going?"

"Didn't you hear? were going to tokyo"

"Hmmm do you think im ever going to get my Memory back?"

"I don't think so...but that's okay we can make more memories together"

"But what if I was a bad person in my past would you still love me?"

"Yes I would your past is your past I love you for who you are now"

"Hmm but what if I was a man who turned into a women?"

"Then ill still love you" he said with a smile

"Your weird you know that?"

"Only for you" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

These actions and words made her feel like she's heard them somewhere but she just can't remember where

"Hmm Richard...do I have parents?"

"of course you do how do you think you were born?"

She giggled "I know but are they alive"

He didn't know what to say he doesn't even know what her real name is which is why he called her Misa but he just guessed and said "Yes im sure they are"

"Hm...Did you finish packing"

"Yes I did but the rest of the stuff like the furniture is going to be loaded on a moving van tomorrow"

"Do you know where we are going to live?"

"Yes I found a small house next to a park"

"That sounds nice but can I go out when we move?"

"Yes but only to the park okay? Tokyo is way much larger then this little town and you really might get lost do you understand?"

"Yes I do"

* * *

**Well chapter 2 is here Memorial day let me Update faster then I would have so Eeyup and thanks for the views, reviews, and favorites but im sure you have some questions like...Why is Haru** **such a bitch now? well when you work for Usui wouldn't you try to hit on him to (but without being mean to the little girl) and why isn't 'Misa' being rebellious towards Richard? Well she has gratitude towards him for taking care of her so much and with her lost memories she really thinks he is her husband. well yeah I guess that sums some things up thanks for your support ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later...

"I'm leaving to work my love" he said kissing her forehead

"Okay" she said washing the dishes

After she was done she left to the park she really wanted to leave she just had to go home before he did so as she crossed the street she sat on a bench and was looking at all the little kids play and as she was sitting there a little girl approached her

"Mommy?" she said going closer to her

Misa didn't know what to say she didn't even know who this little girl was

"Mommy..." she said tears running down her face

"Why are you crying" Misa kneeled down wiped her tears off her face

"Hikari isn't crying she is happy...I missed you so much mommy...why didn't you come back?"

She still didn't understand what was happening but instead said "Mommy was working" she had to lie she didn't want the girl to cry anymore

"Can you take me to the swings?"

"Mhm" she smiled with big smile

Misa hasn't talked to anyone other than Richard and that other girl (whose name she can't remember) and really liked this girl she felt like she knew her from a long time ago and fell in love with her. She didn't mind being called Mommy by her she actually felt very happy when she did.

"Mommy let's play over there now" she said eagerly

"Okay"

They played for hours and as it turned 5:00 Hikari's babysitter approached them

"Miss Hikari we need to leave now" Clara said

"Who is that Hikari?"

"That's my baby sitter for today her name is Clara and she's really nice" she said clinging on Misa's arm

"Oh well I think it's time for you to leave now huh?" she asked the girl

"Yes...But your coming with us" she said in her demanding little voice

She giggled "I can't little one I have to go home"

"But you can live with us me and daddy misses you and we want you to come back"

Misa thinking was thrown off when Hikari said "Daddy misses her" actually she became more curious on who this girl and her father is. So she said

"Why don't you and your Daddy come tomorrow and I promise I'll be here okay"

"You pinky promise" she said extending out her pinky

Misa locked her Pinky with Hikari's and finally the little girl and her babysitter left

* * *

"Misa...where the hell have you been" Richard said furious

Her head hung down "At the park"

"How many times have I told you not to go to places without me?"

"I'm sorry"

"A sorry isn't going to cut it this time its 20 minutes passed five and am sure you left once I did correct?"

"Yes but am sorry! It's just I am bored here all day and want to go out ill work to I don't care but I want to leave this cage"

"*sighed* Okay fine I'll let you get a job but I will pick your job Okay?"

Hey eyes lit up like a little girl who is looking at candy "Okay I promise I will obey after this"

* * *

"Well good now let's go eat"

"Princess? Where did you and Clara go today?"

"At the park and I had lots of fun Daddy we even saw Mommy today and-"

"What? You saw her? Are you sure?" he asked

"Mhm and she even played with me but she said that tomorrow she will be at the park gain so can I go?"

"Well yes but are you sure you saw her...you're not lying are you?"

"I really did see her daddy, really"

"Hmm" he said with the biggest smile across his face

"Are you going to take me tomorrow?"

"No honey but I'll tell Haru okay"

"I don't want Haru to take me I want you to" She said pleading

"No Princess I have a very important meeting with someone tomorrow...but now that I think about it why didn't Haru go with you"

"She didn't want to go"

"Ohh okay well time to go to sleep okay good night Sweetie"

"Night daddy love you"

And he left leaving her night-light on

he went to his bedroom he was very tired and as he loosen his tie and took off his shirt he grabbed his wedding picture and looked at it just remembering her sent and how beautiful she looked. He then touched Misaki's side of the bed remembering at how every morning he was so happy to see her there sleeping so peacefully next to him. And with these beautiful thoughts he went to sleep

* * *

"Misa get dressed am going to take you to your new job okay"

"Uh huh"

"Now this job is very important if you don't perform your job as best you can then you will be breaking all the trust I have in you for the man you are going to work for is my friend who I've lost touch with all these years and burly now we've come to meet again so please try your bets or else you're not working ever again"

"Yes I promise I will do my best"

And as they got there things went very good…except the fact that the person whom she needs to speak with is late.

The secretary told the couple that Mr. Walker is running late due to the fact that his daughter's teacher wanted to speak with him. Also that he is sorry for the inconvenience but he asks that you wait in his office.

Moments later Takumi Arrives and as he walks to his chair he says

"Sorry for the inconvenience you see it was a matter that couldn't be held back anymore"

"It's okay Takumi" he said shaking his hand

"Well is this Woman my new secretary" he said putting his thumb on her chin to lift her face

And once they saw eye to eye Takumi looked at her eyes wide. He couldn't believe that his wife was right in front of him he really wanted to just stand up and hug her but instead said

"Mi...Misaki?" He said with a wide smile almost to the brink of tears

"Takumi? who is Misaki?" Richard said he didn't like the way he was looking at her

"She's...Sorry I must have mistaken her with someone else" he said removing his hand from her

"Miss-"

"She's actually Mrs. Goodwill" he said with a grin

"Mrs.? you never told me-"

"Well as you see my wife was eager to work and so I would with for her to work here" Richard said interrupting Takumi

'His wife? Misaki is legally married to me…she is my wife' Takumi thought

"Mr. Walker are you okay?" Misa said

"Dont worry Misa im okay"

"You know if I wasnt your friend I would say you are being disrespectful towards my wife"

'ugh this he's starting to piss me off I don't know how much longer can I stand to hear his clam over Misaki' Takumi thought but said "Lucky arent I?"

"Well since Misa is going to get the job I bid farewell" he bent down and passionately kissed Misa

Since she never really liked public display of affection she lightly pushed him away but Richard just grabbed her wrist

the only thing that made Takumi happy was that her eyes were open

Just as Richard left Takumi started giving her his heart

"Misa or should I say Misaki so this is where you been huh?..."

* * *

**How are you all enjoying this so far huh? thanks for the booming number of views my pretties. and well as I once said this story will be based off reviews so people band together and give me two reviews idk what they have they could be comments, picture comments, one word, I don't know just two is all I need. Oh and what do you guys want to happen and believe me I will defiantly try to incorporate your Idea in the sory. Well fly free my doves and thanks for enjoying another chapter of Amnesia! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

""Misa or should I say Misaki so this is where you been huh? I was worried about you...but for what, to see you with your lover...I can't Believe you" he said covering his eyes with his right hand so Misaki wouldn't see his tears

Misa stood up from her chair "I'm sorry but I don't understand, my name is not Misaki its Misa and why would you be worried about me? I don't know what lover your mentioning, but Mr. Walker if your going to be accusing me of such things then maybe your just like Richard said, very impolite." and she walked towards the door

Not liking Misaki little game he stands up and stops her in her tracks "I'm not finished yet"

Stopping in the middle of the office she turns around and says "I don't care if you finished or not I'm leaving with or without your consent" her amber eyes flaring up

Takumi walks up to where she is standing and backs her up against the door "you're not leaving until I say so" and he closed the space between them as he nuzzled his nose on her neck

"Mr. Walker...this is very inappropriate...please stop" she said catching her breath as her heart was beating very rapidly to these new emotions

"only if you give me a kiss then maybe I will" he said grazing her lips with his

"Nn..no...I didn't come here to be your lover...I came here to get back my memories" she said squirming out of his grip

Just as she said that his green wonderful eyes became sad ones and realized why she would kiss someone else that isn't him "I'm sorry...Misa, I didn't mean to offend you it's just you remind me so much of someone that I love and still do love to this very day" he said pressing his forehead to hers and caressing her cheek

blushing a light pink "its okay...but can you back away...your to close" she said looking into his eyes

"Uh huh..." he said mesmerized by her amber eyes his forehead still pressed onto hers

"I mean like right now...I have to go to my new work space" she said turning her head so she doesn't have to see his eyes

he smirked "Uh huh..." and with his right hand placed under her chin he turned her to face him "Your husband has never done this to you?...sexually intimidate you I mean"

now looking in his eyes she could see a certain shine in them and a certain boss smirking "Mr. Walker that's none of your concern" she said blushing a light pink

"Your right im sorry" and he finally backed away letting her go "Come to me if you need anything" giving the most sexiest smile ever

Mumbled while walking out "Yeah right...like if ever will"

though none the less he heard what she said (once your married to the same person for 6 years you understand everything)

Once she left his office she went to her new work space and liked that she could finally have something to do with her time instead of ordering and reordering books or cleaning. Also that she wasnt locked up in a cage even though it was made of gold a cage is still a cage. A nice person broke her train of thought

"Hey new girl what's up" she was very beautiful she had black short hair dark purple eyes she was wearing a jumpsuit and seemed very friendly

"Hello you must be-"

"Satsuki *Smile* I was appointed to answer your questions, of course if you have any"

"Thank you Satsuki, I'm going to need a lot of help"

"hahaha I know believe me before when I started here I didn't even know how to order files a single file, and now I can run a meeting alone" she said happily

"Not to be rude but what was your job before?"

"I was the owner of a café but times got tough for me so I ended up selling the place and somehow ended up here…and it was all thanks to Takumi"

'Takumi helped her? He's not so bad after all' she thought

"Did he sexually harass you when you started here?"

"*giggled* no not at all…but you know he only does that to the women he has interest in"

'I'll just ignore it he seems not serious about it' she thought "Back to work things how do you transfer calls?"

"Oh that's easy well first you…"

* * *

Haru being Haru is bored at the mansion, so she tries on Misaki's wedding dress.

"Having a rich husband and she gets the most plainest dress from the shop"

She took it off and left it on the ground to try on another one

"I'm lucky that we are the same size or else I could never find something nice"

For she is planning something special for tonight. When no one is at the house she goes into Takumi's bedroom and tries on a bunch of clothes for she is the only maid trusted with the keys.

She sprays Takumi's cologne on her wrist "If only I could be with him all day"

She passed hours in that forbidden place until it was time to pick up Hikari

"Ugh oh well fun is over time to pick up that brat…I hope she doesn't give me a hard time like that other day

* * *

When work was over Takumi went home to his princess very happy.

"Hi Princess *wide smile* how was your day?"

"It was okay but today when I went to the park Mommy wasn't there" she said crossing her little arms and pouting

"Sorry Princess but Daddy stole Mommy from you, she works with me now"

"Yay now you get to see her to" she said smiling

"Have you ate dinner yet?" he said concerned

"Nooo I was waiting for you"

"Good now let's go eat...what did Haru make today?"

"macaroni and cheese, Carrots, and Chicken"

"Yummy lets eat okay" he said sitting her down in her chair

"Sir you have a call" Haru said

"Who is it?"

"Robert Sir"

"Tell him I'll talk to him later right now im eating with my daughter"

"Okay" Haru left to go tell Richard what she was supposed to

"Daddy who is Richard?"

"One of Daddy's friends"

"Like Tora and Ruri"

"Something like that"

* * *

"Misa! Dinner is ready!" Richard said calling her out of her room

She went downstairs "What's for dinner today?" She said sitting down

"Today is curry and miso soup"

"Yummy" and she began eating

"So Misa how was your first day"

"Fine I even made a new friend" she said smiling

"Whats his name?" he said accusingly

"Her name is Satsuki and she helped me with things I didn't understand"

"Oh that's nice...how was my buddy Takumi to you"

'Theres no way in hell im going to tell him everything that Stupid pervert did to me' she thought "He was very kind"

'of course he was going to be kind the way he looked at you gave that away' he thought "If he is ever bad to you in any way tell me okay"

"Mhm"

* * *

**Usui Residence**

"*sigh* today was such a long day im beat" he laid down on his bed as he was laying there he feels someone laying next to him so he turns around

"Haru! what are you doing here!?"

**Hey my lovely Charmanders I know I havent updated the whole week (Excluding Monday) but a lot of things happened but I always worked on this thing at school. (I don't like to socialize with others at lunch nor nutrition). So here are the fruits of my labor, the best and only the best for you guys. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I got 3 bumped up to 11 THANKS SO MUCH! and im not leaving out the follows and favorites either but thanks you guys for the much love and support. (If you guys kept on reading till now thanks for Enjoying!) Btw this time I need 1 review to know my readers aren't ghost pokemon same rules as before idc what you put (OwO) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Haru! what are you doing here!?"

Haru then threw herself on Takumi her lips pressed onto his. Even though Takumi is a Gentleman he is still a man none the less, so he kissed her back with the same passion. Things were starting to heat up as Haru parted Takumi's mouth and slipped her tounge in. They were playing the battle of the tounges that she somehow managed to remove his shirt. Things were going well...untill the point where she was tugging at his pants

Takumi pulled away "*pointing at the door* Get out!" he demanded

"But why? you were having just as much as fun as I was!?"

"I'm not asking you im telling you get out NOW!"

"Takumi you liked it so why run away from your emotions?"

"I didn't want to have to do this but you asked for it" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out

'Stupid hormones of mine why did you comply to her desires, even if you havent touched a women in so long you should still have your self-control' he thought

He ploped himself back on the bed 'For a second there I thought it was Misaki...but knowing her she would never be that bold' he smirked 'Oh Misa-chan I miss doing those things to you' and he fell asleep

* * *

**Usui Residence (Morning)**

"Daddy! Wake up!"

in a swift playfully motion he hugged Hikari and started tickling her

"No fair...you cheater...you trick me" she said laughing

"I love you to princess" he then stopped and kissed her cheek

"Mr. Usui you need to get ready" Hikari said

"Miss. Usui you also need to get ready"

Hikari jumped off the bed and ran to her room

Just as Takumi finished taking a shower Haru came in and loved what she saw

"Ugh what do you want?" he said annoyed

"Your so rude" Walked over to him and started stroking his toned abs "But that's the way I like my men feisty and good in bed"

He smacked her hand away "Get out I don't want Hikaru to see you in here"

"Right because you do not want her to get the wrong idea-"

"Do as I say and get out!" he was starting to lose his patience

"Okay but what would you like for breakfast?"

"I DONT CARE JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"

She smiled and walked out

* * *

**At Walker corporations**

Misa walks in Takumi's office "Mr Walker Tora called and left a message asking what are you planing for his God daughter's birthday"

"Hahaha I knew he would be excited for her birthday...of course you will be invited"

"Thank you sir, do you need anything else"

"Yes *Smiled a bright smile* I want you to help me plan my daughter's birthday"

"I'd be honored to but when is her Birthday?"

"In 3 weeks" he said

"Mr. Walker are you okay" She walks over to his side of the desk and putts both her hands on his shoulders

He pulls her onto his lap "Is this reassuring enough"

she blushed "Yes now let me go"

"Not till you tell me why you really came here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You could have easily gave me this notification in a different way but yet you chose to come to me...now why is that?"

Misa forgetting that she is still sitting in his lap Mumbles "because your face when you walked in you worried me"

Takumi smiled and hugged her "Stupid...never worry about me...i'll always be okay if your with me"

she buried her face in his white shirt taking in his scent

he then kissed the top of her head and inaudibly said "I love you"

"Takumi..." she said her face still in his shirt

"Mhm"

there was a knock on the door

Misaki pushed Takumi and stood up

"Takumi I wanted to ask you about-...Misa-chan" Satsuki said with a large smile

"It isn't what it looks like its just-"

"*giggled* its okay I understand you don't need to explain anything to me really"

"Thank you Satsuki" she left though the door

she then sat in the chair opposite of him and started talking "Takumi what did you do to her?" she said grinning

"Oh nothing serious yet" he said smirking

"Well with the face she made im sure your pushing the right buttons"

"I know but I want to kiss her already its starting to get difficult to restrain myself from kissing my beautiful wife when she's handed to me like this"

Moe flowers

He smiled "Satsuki do you think Misaki will ever get her memories back?"

"With all your love and support im sure you will get to hold her in your arms again just like today...But whats wrong are you okay?"

"No I am not...Last night I think I just committed the most stupid mistake of my life"

"What did you do?"

"Ugh lets just keep it to if Misaki finds out I'm sure to lose her"

"It must have been pretty bad then" she said

he stayed quiet "Do you think you can pick up Hikari today and bring her here?"

"Yes Sir, but isn't that Haru's job?"

"Yes but I want her to go with Misaki today to find things for her birthday"

"Yes Sir, im sure both Misa-chan and Hikari will love the idea"

* * *

"Hikari!" Satsuki said waving for her

"Satsuki-chan!" she said running to her "What happened why did you come to pick me up?"

"Would you like it better if Haru came instead"

"No she's a scary witch"

"*giggled* that's why this fairy came to pick you up"

Haru goes to where both the girls are "What are you doing here Satsuki?" she said annoyed

"Oh nothing just came here to do what I was ordered to by Takumi himself"

Haru stayed quiet for a while and said "That's nice well by Hikari" and she kissed Hikari's cheek

"Bleh eww the witch poisoned me, Satsuki I need a magic potion, like ice cream"

"Hahaha no no-no your daddy told me to take you to his office because you are going to pick things out for your birthday"

"Oh Yay!"

* * *

"Daddy! thank you for telling Satsuki to pick me up" she said happily

"Oh your welcome sweetie" he said holding her

"Lets go and pick the stuff for my birthday now" she said tugging his sleeve

"Daddy has a lot of work right now so I can't go with you, but someone else is" he said with a gentle smile he pushed the button on his phone and said "Misa come in here please"

"Yes sir, coming"

"Mommy is going to come with me?" she said with a gleam in her emerald eyes

"Mhm"

Just as Misa opened the door Hikari ran to her "Hi Mommy" and she jumped in her arms

"Hi little one I haven't seen you in a while, but what are you doing here?" she said with the most beautiful smile ever

'Hikari called her mommy but she didn't reject it' Takumi thought and smiled 'Im very happy for my princess'

"Well Daddy told Satsuki to pick me up and-"

"Mr. Walker is your father?" she said shocked

Takumi stood up from his chair and walked to his girls "Princess are you fine to go with mommy to pick out stuff for your birthday?"

"Yes daddy im very fine so don't worry"

Takumi wrapped his arms around Misaki and Hikari "Don't worry I wont worry" and he kissed Hikari on the cheek

"Aren't you going to give mommy a kiss to?" Hikari asked

the whole time Misa was just lost in thought 'Hikari is Takumi's father and she calls me mommy...what if she really is our NO MISA DONT THINK THINGS LIKE THAT! you are happily married and you should never think that you and Takumi did that and that and...' thoughts like this was all over her mind that she didn't even listen to what Hikari said

"Your right Hikari I think mommy does need A kiss but why don't you help me?" he smiled

"Okay"

"Ready 1...2...3"

and with both Misa's cheeks being kissed she snapped out of the pool of thoughts and returned Hikari's kiss

"Mommy daddy wants a kiss to" she said smiling

"Yeah mommy give daddy a kiss" He said mimicking Hikari's tone

'If I say no then Hikari might get mad but if I say yes then it would almost be like agreeing to Mr. Walker's harassment and-' he train of thought again broken

"Princess I think Mommy needs convincing?"

And with that Misaki went to kiss Takumi on the cheek but of course Takumi moved and she kissed him on the lips at first Misaki had wide eyes and thought of pushing him away but she couldn't he was holding Hikari and she might get hurt but she was slowly going to heaven every second and closed her eyes beginning to enjoy the ride

once he pulled away she was disappointed but didn't let Takumi see that with her actions she took Hikari and they left

* * *

**Hey** **Cubones what's up I know after this chapter you guys are like what the hell writer why did you make that happen! well my response is simple...its actually something that will bring them closer then ever but of course right now your like how can something like that bring someone together? and I say just read along and you will see just don't give up on me yet (I still need to say 20 more pokemon names left). Last time was 1 review and now I wanna up my game so 3 reviews and BOOM SHAKALAKA chapter 6 or at least 60 views on this story THANKS MY WONDERFUL BUTTERFREE (19 pokemon left) Thanks and see ya later wonderful readers =VwV=**


	6. Chapter 6

"Takumi?! What are you doing" she said sitting in her King sized bed

"What does it look like?" he said crawling on all fours to her

"Just get out" she said covering herself when she noticed she was wearing a transparent night gown that showed her undergarments

"With you looking like that how can you ask me to leave" he said with a sensual look on his face and he hugged her

"We are to close please let go" but her actions were contradicting her words as she touched Takumi's bare back pulling him closer to her

He began to butterfly kiss her neck and Misaki's only response was to slap him and she did

Usui then pinned her down on the bed and kissed her lips Misaki responded with the same actions and deepened the kiss

Usui pulled away and whispered in her ear "I love you so much please come back to me my white dove"

She nibbled his ear and said "Stupid...I've been back already for a long time"

With this he pulled the covers over them and began to make love to her

"Misa! Wake up" Richard said shaking her out of her dream

"I'm surprised you were still asleep usually you wake me up" he said chuckling

"Sorry..." she said meekly

* * *

Work that day was very slow almost no one called nor came to his office Mr. Walker didn't really need her for nothing more than a cup of coffee. Work was so slow that he decided to let everybody go way earlier than expected. Just the time that Hikari came out of school so Takumi decided to go pick his princess up to give her a surprise

"Misa-chan would you like to accompany me to pick up Hikari?"

'Misa he's talking to you don't think about that dream and answer him' "Nn...No thank you"

"Aww come on I promise you won't regret it" he said begging

'Misa you need to get home you can't be thinking about what ifs stay strong and don't think of what you two did' "*Blushing* I'm sorry but no *Thinking of an excuse* I'm tired and want to go home"

"You can sleep in the car pleease do it for Hikari who would love to see you" he pleaded

'I want to see her to...okay Misa you're going just don't act unnatural' "Fine, but I'm doing it for her not for you"

"Thank you" and he was about to stroke her cheek but his hand was slapped away

"No touching...that's my condition" she said that so she wouldn't go crazy with excitement for the dream she hand last night was still fresh in her mind and deep down she wished it was real

"Okay I will try to follow it" he smiled as he opened the door for her

"How far is her school?"

"Not very far, why do you ask?" he said

"Because I would not like to be in the same car with you for a long time"

"Aww why is that?" he asked

"Because you are stupid, annoying, bossy, and very possessive"

"Don't forget a good kisser"

She blushed

"By your reaction I can say that I'm telling the truth….correct" he said in a flattering voice

"Not at all and I can say that because the kiss you gave me the other day was very bad"

"Oh really because your closed eyes and response was totally the opposite, in Satsuki's point of view I'd say you enjoyed it…But if you were really dissatisfied then we can try again if you'd like" he said with a smirk on his face

"No way!...Why don't you just focus on driving instead of opening your mouth stupid Usui"

'Well at least I got to be insulted like before' he thought

* * *

As they reached the school Misa was stun to see how big the school is it looked more like a castle then a school

"This is where Hikari goes to school?"

"Yes you might not remember but you chose this school. You liked the education it would give to our princess and of course she liked the way it looked. While all I did was agree to whatever my girls wanted."

"Why did you let me make the decision?"

"Because you were the one that argued for Hikari to start school when I didn't want her to because, I would miss her"

"It's good for her to have a little head start when her father is the owner of Walker Corporations"

"That's the same thing you told me back then to" he smiled

"Daddy!" Hikari said running to her father

He picked her up "Hey Princess" he said smiling

"Mommy came to! Hi Mommy!" she hugged Misa

and they all started walking to the car together

"It was so fun today but Hiro asked me to be his girlfriend"

"That Hiro, well what did you say?"

"I told him no because your my Boyfriend Daddy"

"That's right Princess you don't need no one else but me" he said talking like a little child

Misa softly smacked his arm "Takumi don't tell her those things, what about when she grows up and really falls in love then what will happen"

"Aww Hikari mommy is jealous" he said teasingly as he put Hikari down

"Dont be jelous mommy I love you to and so does daddy"

"Yeah Mi-sa-ki I love you to" he said with a grin and he bent down closing the space between them and just as he was about to kiss her she went down to kiss Hikari cutting him off she told her

"I race you to the car Hikari" she said smiling at the girl

"Okay...but what does the winner get?" she said

"How about the winner gets...to tell the loser a wish and they have to grant it"

"Oooo Yeah! okay ready 1...2...3 GO!"

Hikari got a head start since she is the smallest one but then Usui started running to and Misaki had to run before Usui won the race ...

In the end Hikari won and her wish was for her mommy and daddy to take her to the costume store for a surprise

* * *

when they got there the little girl asked the manager if she could show her parents the clothes she picked out for them

"Hikari? what clothes did you ask Clarissa to hold for us"

'Clarissa? who is that?' she thought

As if reading her thoughts he said "Clarissa is a friend of mine who owns this shop her daughter and mine are friends"

"You didnt have to explain it to me"

"I know but i wanted to" he said giving her his best smile

"Mommy Daddy you two are going to wear king and queen costumes okay"

* * *

**yay 1,200+ views so happy and flipping excited I freaken wub you magikarps you guys rock also I have 20+ reviews even more hyped to write and continue! last time was 3 reviews so now its 2. you might ask...why do you always ask for low numbers? well I just want to know people are reading and enjoying...well that and I want to know what you the people of 1,200+ are satisfied with what you guys read every time I update. also you guys might be saying...Writer when is she going to get her memory back? well im thinking maybe chapter 20...LOL just kidding like chapter 10 or sooner don't know but no later then chapter 10...I hope. Enough of my rambling but in summery 2 reviews and I CONTINUE! OR 60 views well bye Quilavas see you in my next update! THANKS FOR ENJOYING! =W=**


	7. Chapter 7

"My wish is that mommy and daddy go to my birthday dressed like a king and a queen"

"You were planning this all along weren't you?" Misaki asked

"Yes *wide smile* but I was going to tell you on my birthday" she said snickering

"Your too silly little princess"

When they tried on the clothes Hikari chose for her parents

Misaki's dress is a light violet color with a sweetheart neckline with diamonds that hugs her waist but from below that it flows very nicely complete with a black masquarade mask

While Takumi's Prince Outfit was red and white and he had the same black masquerade mask

"You look oh so pretty mommy, and daddy looks so handsome"

"Thank you little princess but what are you going to wear?" Takumi asked

"Ima wear a pretty dress to but it's a surprise"

He chuckled "okay princess well I'm going and pay for the clothes"

Misaki grabbed his sleeve "it's okay I'll pay for mine"

"Don't worry about money I will pay for it A gentlemen like myself would never let a beautiful lady such as yourself pay for anything"

"Okay…fine…but only this time"

"Deal"

* * *

"Bye Mommy see you tomorrow"

"Bye princess, thank you Mr. Walker"

"No from now on call me Takumi, okay"

"Usui…"

"Hahaha close enough…well I'd prefer never to let you leave but this is just how things are"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead

* * *

"Misa why didn't you answer my calls" Richard said

"Because when you called I was busy"

"Oh okay and why did Takumi drive you home?" she could sense the fury in his words

"Because I was with him and his daughter"

"Doing what?" he said annoyed

"Trying on my dress for his daughter's birthday"

"You know, you are always with them now these days, and you always ignore me more and more each day"

"I live with you we eat together; we sleep in the same bed-"

"Yes we do but what good is that when you don't let me touch you!"

"What does that have to do with this?!"

"Everything, I am a man and I can't stand not making love to the women I'm interested in"

"So you see me as nothing more than a piece of meat!"

"No you don't understand I didn't mean it like that *he grabbed her wrist*"

She threw the cup of water at his face and left to their room locking Richard out

"Misa I'm sorry it's just you never let me have the chance to show you how much of a man I really am and-!"

"I don't care but you better worry about where you are going to sleep tonight because I'm not going to open the door!"

* * *

"Daddy, mommy forgot her dress"

"She did huh…don't worry about it I'll give it to her tomorrow"

"Okay daddy but you have to go to sleep" she said tucking him in

"Oh no you don't" and he pulled her on his Sophie Tufted Beige Linen Queen-size Platform Bed

"Daddy you tricka me" and they were having a tickle war until they fell asleep

* * *

"Misa I need to talk to you so please come into my office"

"yes sir"

When she arrived he pulled the chair for her and sat in the one next to it

"Misa tomorrow is Hikari's birthday and I would like to tell you that you don't have to go if you don't want to"

"Sir why are you telling me this?" she said

"Because it is my daughter who is pressuring you so-"

"Our daughter Takumi, she is OUR daughter"

"Takumi? *he grinned* my name sounds very nice when it comes out of your mouth...but what make you think Hikari Usui Walker is your daughter?" even though his world was turning upright again he didn't want anything to be in false hope so he had to ask

"Because...I don't know I can't really explain it but...When im with her I feel...like a different person...I dont know I cant really explain it but because of my feelings you cant call her yours but ours...okay?"

"But if you accept our daughter in your life then that means you also accept me also"

"believe me I know and I accept you to..."

He leaned in and kissed her cheeks repetitively and Misaki hugged him by his waist pulling him closer

"I love you Takumi"

4 Words that carelessly slipped out of her mouth are the same four words that will change both their fates 360 degrees around

Once Takumi heard these words his emerald eyes went wide and in his state of shock he hid his blushing face on Misaki's neck

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out its just-"

"I love you to Misa-chan *She runs her fingers through his blonde hair* I love you more than I love myself, so please...repeat what you just said" he said with his heart in his hand

"I love you Takumi Usui Walker" and she kissed the top of his head

Takumi lift his head and placed his hand on her cheek "Misaki..." he said almost in a whisper

"Taku-mi..."

and as they were about to kiss there was a knock on the door and seeing how the moment was ruined he went to his side of the desk

"Yes?"

"Mr. Walker sir a Mr. Goodwill is on the phone for you he wants to talk about finances"

"Thank you Fauna"

"Well as I was saying...ugh finally she left" he said annoyed for the moment where his beloved finally corresponded to his emotions someone came just in time just to spoil the moment

"Aren't you going to take the call?"

"I don't know...do I have to?"

"I think you should...*sigh* it is my husband after all"

"Yeah your right...but as we are speaking I would like to tell you that you left the dress Hikari picked out for you in my car, but as I brought it in my house I forgot it there so after work you are going to have to come to my house...Of corse unless you wish to wear something else?"

"NO! its okay ill go with you to your house...but you promise to take me to my house?"

"I promise"

* * *

**After work**

as he opened the car door of his red Prius for Misa she asked him what did Richard want?

"Oh nothing" and he fasten her seatbelt for her

"Hey I could do it myself you know" im her usual Baka-Usui tone

"Yeah but how much fun would that be" and he pecked her lips distracting her

"Ugh just get in the car" and she rolled her eyes

When they got to his house the other maid Clara opened the door

"Wow Takumi your mansion is really beautiful" she said amazed

Usui basking in her glow whispered in her ear "You look beautiful when your amazed" and kissed her cheek

Of course hearing her parents voices Hikari ran to the living room and Haru was overly pissed when she saw Misaki alive and with Takumi

"Would you like some water Mrs. Goodwill?"

"Why yes of course"

Takumi hated that Haru knowing what she did still had the complete audacity to still talk to his Misa-chan s he followed her into the kitchen only to hear

"Richard call that stupid wife of yours...just call her and when you do ask her where she's at...I want you to hear it from her lips...why? well lets say she's with another man, and they are doing naughty things behind your back...that's all im saying bye!" she said hanging up her cell

"Oh so that's why he keeps on calling me! you stupid whore! I am tired of your crap now LEAVE MY HOUSE AT ONCE!" he said furiously

and just like that night she threw herself on him but this time he wasn't going to take her crap

"I said get the fuck out of my house! Your fired and I don't want you next to my family any more so either you leave or I will make you leave!"

she made a big drama and dropped on her knees begging him to let her stay but he was tired of treating her with respect when she would do the total opposite with him so he picked her up from the floor and dragged her out of the maids service door and out of his house

* * *

**BOOM! there's the fire to your fire cracker. did you guys like this one? thanks for all the juicy reviews and the mushy love and support my Hoothoot's. just as I always say Thanks for the views, reviews, and the follows/favs. Now down to business last time was 2 reviews (I think) so now burning the roof to 4 reviews. yes people 4 reviews or 60 views and I the writer will continue (I want to know my people are not aliens :p) well thanks my awesome Delcatty VwV**


	8. Chapter 8

As Usui was finished with his business he went back into the living room where Hikari and Misaki were playing with her puppy Lapsus and he went to sit on the couch and he felt a vibration coming from Misaki's purse so he opened it only to find her cellphone with 2 missed calls so he answered her phone and took the call to his office

"Hello?" he said in a whisper

"Are you the man who has stolen my wife from me?!"

"Richard calm down, why would you think that of your wife" he said in an almost taunting tone

"Why did you answer her phone? Where is she?"

"Don't worry about it; she can't come to the phone right now because she's asleep with my daughter on the couch which is also why I'm whispering"

"Well then what the hell is she doing at your house?"

"Well I asked her if she could babysit for the night because I have to go to a social gathering"

"Well your daughter is asleep now so ima go get my wife"

"Its 7:00 and my daughter is bound to wake up again any minute which is why I asked her to baby sit…I promise I will bring her back as soon as I come home from the gathering"

"Ugh…okay fine…but you better bring her back before 12:00am"

"Okay"

Takumi lied through his teeth he just didn't want her to leave since he missed her presence all these years he was not just going to let some guy take her away from him. That night he was determined to make Misaki his and only his, so he put her cellphone in his office drawer and returned back to the largely spaced living room.

"Daddy Can you make us breakfast?"

"Sure…but its dinner"

"That's why I want Breakfast-dinner"

"Okay"

'He can cook? Wow now that's a surprise' Misa thought

"You're staying for Breakfast-Dinner right Misa-chan?" he asked his voice almost expecting her to say Yes

She thought about it but her stomach did all the talking for her as it rumbled

"Mommy's belly is hungry" she said giggling

"Then that's a yes" He said grinning wickedly

For dinner they ate pancakes, turkey bacon, eggs, and an omelet

BY 10:00 Hikari's fell asleep Takumi carried her to bed and Misaki tucked her in, everything was as it was 1 year ago (Yes it's been that long already).

As the couple was walking down the 12 steps of stairs Misaki said "Is Hikari always this easy?"

He chuckled "No not at all she has a lot of energy for a girl so usually I put her to bed at 8:00 but having you here I let her tire herself out"

"Do you play with her all the time?"

"Yes but times like these when I have a lot of work she gets more lonely which is why I bought her a dog, she makes life a bit more easier and I find it way more calming to leave her with her best friend"

"Today was a fun day but can you take me home now? I don't want to worry him" as she was taking the last step off the stairs

"Yes but thinking it better, im not going to I want to finish where we left off before the little interruption at the office" he said eyeing her like his moving pray

Takumi wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him and began kissing her from her neck to her ear

"Takumi...let go...I have to...I have to...go" she said breathing heavily

"Not till You kiss me" he pinned her to his bedroom door his chest pressed on her back and he kissed the back of her neck and found out what she tastes like again. Once she found the silver knob turned it and as she was about to fall she was caught by 'him' and he forcefully pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back as if she was hungry, hungry for him and nothing else.

Takumi closed the door behind him with his ankle and locked the door as Misaki pressed him on door hastily removing his shirt. He did the same thing to her but gently laid her on the bed and that night they both got what they wanted for such a long time...each other.

* * *

Light fills the room coaxing Misa from her deep sleep to wakefulness. She stretches and opens her eyes. It's a beautiful morning, beside her Takumi is fast asleep her back pressed on his chest. She's surprised he's still in bed taking in mind how lively he was last night. Then she felt his grip get tighter once she moved

"Takumi are you awake?" she whispered

"Mhm..." came a low voice

"What time is it?..."

"8:00 a.m" he lies on his back

"Is Hikari awake?" she blushed

"If she was she would have banged on the door and woke my little lover up" he turns over and kisses the corner of her mouth gently

She smacks his chest

"So would you mind answering something for me?" his aura very sensual like

"What would you like to know?" she said meekly

He went close to her ear and whispered "did you enjoy all the things I did to you?" with his smug smile plastered on his face

She forcefully pushed him off the bed and shoved him in the bathroom before slamming the door behind him she answered yes and with her dark red color slammed the door

he opened the door "I'm going to take a shower, your very welcome to join" he said smugly as he closed the door again

She threw a pillow at the door "In your dreams! you stupid perverted alien!"

* * *

When they both finished showing and dressed in comfortable clothes they went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and in the refrigerator they found Hikari in her PJ's with white bunny rabbits on them and a small cookie in her mouth

"Your hungry huh princess?" he picked her up and placed her on the marble counter

"Yes but um daddy can I have some cinnamon rolls?"

"Sure whatever you want"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said putting her hands on her hips

he looks up at the ceiling then at the things on the counter "No I don't think so?...lets see I have the Pillsbury cinnamon rolls...fruit...and the milk, so nope im not forgetting anything"

She jumped off the counter and walked to the oval-shaped wooden dinner table where her mother was sitting

"Do you remember what day it is today?" she asked hopeful

"Hmm...its your birthday" she said opening up her arms to receive Hikari

"Now I know why mommy screamed at you yesterday daddy" she said unrestrained

"Wait? what?!" Misaki said dumbfounded

"What are you talking about princess?" Takumi said dumbfounded for once

"I heard, Mommy was screaming at you last night when I went to go get some water?" she said thinking they don't believe her

A bright red covered Misaki's face as she wished the earth would just swallow her whole at the very moment

then Takumi opened his mouth "Mommy wasn't mad she was just-" his mouth was covered by Misaki's hand and she gave him a killing glare she then kneeled down the little girl and said

"Mommy was getting mad at him because he's a dumb daddy that's why" she said with the red covered face she had

Hikari turned to her father "See daddy that's why you should be a good daddy or else mommy will scream at you again" and she gave Misaki a silly wink

'Misa-chan Im so going to get back at you for this 'he thought and kneeled down to Hikari and said "I will try okay but I don't think I can" and he winked at Misaki

* * *

**How do you guys like this Chapter? It took me kinda long to update because of writer's block but hey I got this :p well Now thats over thanks for the Views, Reviews, Favs/Follows 2,000+ views people Soooo happy! well by my lovley Vulpix 2 reviews and I continue keep on sending me your love and support well see you in the next chapter of Amnesia **


	9. Chapter 9

She turned around to show her back "Can you help me zip this up?" she said putting her hand on her chest to hold up the dress

He smirked "Sure" he zipped the velvet color dress rather slowly as every second in between he would kiss her bare back and every time he did he felt a slight tingle down her spine

"Takumi stop!...Zipping up a dress doesn't require all this physical contact"

"How fun would that be if I did it hastily" and he traced her spine upwards with his tongue

With this action Misaki jolted turning around so their eyes meet "Takumi stop playing around!...Forget it I'll do it myself"

The returning pervert loved the funny show in front of him. Misaki using her right hand trying to reach where he left of and her left hand trying to find the zipper, she was Usui's red faced clown at the time as she was laughing loudly. But soon after he got tired of the show and his right hand grabbed the part that was zipped already and with his left zipped it up in the blink of an eye

"*Blush* and you couldn't have done that the first time?..."

Wrapping his arms around her thin waist "Nope *Blow on her neck*"

Unwrapped his arms "Ima go and check on the decorations" and she walked out the door

* * *

The decorations were just perfect and the setting made everything more magical. The broad daylight, The large circular clear of grass and the edge of the large circle a beautiful rainbow of flowers. The north part of the circle clearing there's a large balloon flower arch; the petals are white the steam green and the middle purple.

In the far end a table with desserts a small lacy decorated cake and to top it off a gold candy crown. Surrounding the cake a variety of cupcakes vanilla, velvet, chocolate, banana, blueberry, strawberry, carrot, and lemon all decorated with butterflies, crowns, or roses. On the east side of the table plain pink cake pops and on the west part of the table a crystal jar with a mixture of strawberry and vanilla covered pretzels. The tables and chairs were all under a large canopy of flowers and on one of the sturdy trees a single swing where Hikari was with her dress on.

She looked like the little princess she was in a faded light pink Tutu Flower Girl Dress and on the waist a tied hot pink ribbon with the extra string reaching down to the dress and her faithful Pomeranian next to her was wearing a pink bow with a crown in the middle around her right ear and another bigger bow under her snout.

When Misaki saw her she went walking over there and wrapped her arms around her from behind and said

"Happy birthday sweetheart" and she kissed her cheek

Hikari looked up at her and said "Mommy? Are you having fun?" with a big smile

she looked at her and said "Yes princess, im having lots of fun" she said smiling

"are you going to stay here now, yesterday you had fun and you stayed her so-"

"Princess *caressing her shoulder-length golden hair* Things don't work like that...yesterday was an exception...but today I have to go" her heart shattering into millions of tiny pieces

"But why? I want you to stay...why do you have to go?...Your happy here...so why?" tears flowing out from her eyes

lets go of her and walks around to talk to her "I promise that ill send you something with your father...but just please don't cry" she kneeled down to her level "And I also promise that next week ill try to see you okay and we could play with Lapsus here"

Pouty face "Please dont leave ill miss you so will daddy and even Lapsus...pleeeaaassee"

then out of nowhere Usui pops out "Hey ladies"

She tugs on his white pants "Daddyyyy tell Mommy to stay with us forever, I don't want her to leave"

He smiled "Mommyyy don't leave us" he said whining

"Fine...I'll try...but no promises" she patted both of her loves on the head

"Yay! did you hear daddy she said that she will try" she jumped up and down clapping her hands together like the little girl she is. She then ran off to play leaving her mother and father to talk.

"Your going to leave after the party aren't you Misaki" Said Takumi in a Serious tone

"Yes…you know I have to... "Misaki said looking at the ground in slight shame

"Okay…But just don't get intimate with him, I don't like to share" he smirked

"You're selfish" and a pair of lips landed on hers and she kissed back softly

"Yes I am, and you love that" he replied

"Mommy, Daddy!" said Hikari

"Yes?" they said in unison

"People are starting to come already and I want to go say hi to grama and grampa"

"Go Princess I'm sure grama and grampa want to say hi to you to" Takumi said in his prince like aura

Hikari grabbed both her mother and father's hand and said "You need to come with me" she whined

* * *

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Ayuzawa" he handed out his hand

"Hi Grama and Grampa" she handed out her hand mimicking her father's tone

"Hahaha like father like daughter" said Sakuya shaking both of their hands

"Misaki how are you dear?" she said with a bit of a worried tone in her voice

"I'm doing fine" as Minako hugged her and in surprised but loving matter Misaki hugged her back

"Ima go take Grama and Grampa to eat some sweets now okay guys?" and took away her grandparents from them

"Takumi" she said in a whisper

"What is it?" he replied back

"Are those people my parents?"

"How did you know?"

"You called them Ayuzawa but your Usui-Walker…and how Hikari calls them grandpa and grandma…so I just went in between the lines"

"You're just as smart as always my dear" and pulled her close to him by her waist then two hands appeared on both their shoulders

"I would love to know what you two were talking about, but then again I might not like the answer." said a woman with pink hair in pigtails and a tall blond haired guy next to her

"*blushed* we were just talking about-"

He interrupted "How wonderful our night was last night and how-"

she elbowed his stomach " Much I want to kill you..you..PERVERTED FREAK!" and lashed out at him

* * *

**7:00 p.m**

the sun is starting to set now as the scenery looks even more dazzling in the night as the lanterns started to turn on and the party kept on going. Hikari playing night tag with her friends while the adults mingle and drink. Takumi took Misaki's cup away after the 4th cup since he knows how much alcohol her body can tolerate, and she was bombarded with questions as to how is the marriage life for her and such. For that time she actually imagined how life would be with Takumi and gave answers that truly came from imagination, and Takumi deep down was celebrating his glorious triumph over Misaki. But of course all things came to an end sooner or later.

* * *

**7:20 p.m...**

From a distance Takumi saw a dark figure but instead chose to ignore it, he was not going to waste his time on something like that when the women of his life is sitting next to him after all this time. But moments later the person he dislikes very much appears.

* * *

**SUP PEEPS! I know I haven't updated in a while and you could blame school for that. Well down to business this time 4 reviews and I will continue. Yes 4 reviews and I would also like to ask of you something else if you don't mind my Bulbasaurs, well I would like to ask what you guys would ike to happen...or more say how you guys suggest she, Misaki should get her memory back. I had an idea but im curious about how you guys the readers imagine things to be. If I find A badass suggestion then I will included it into my story. And as I don't really like taking others ideas as much I will give you the credit (Or special thanks). Thanks for your love and support Lovdiscs and may you guys have a wonderful day/ night /evening ^o^ **


	10. Chapter 10

He spots a man with his brown hair sleeked back in nice tuxedo. His amber eyes looking around as if he lost something. But then Hikari walks up to the group with a friend and says

"This is my Mommy and Daddy, and they love each other."

Her skeptical friend said "Hmm…..prove it"

with her hands balled up in a fist she says "Fine!" and whispers something to Takumi who then pulls Misaki in for a kiss on the cheek

And Hikari says "See I told you, I'm not a liar"

"Fine I believe you" the friend says and the two little girls run to the bouncy house together hand in hand

Usui then whispers something in Misaki's ear causing her to swiftly turn around and with her eyes widening, swiftly removes Takumi's hand from her waist and excuses herself from the conversation. She then walks over to Richard who is standing near a tall tree away from from the party. He then began to drag her forcefully towards the lawn but she kept telling him to calm down. But he refused saying "Is this how you repay me?!" and she winced in pain at how roughly he was dragging her and grabbing her wrists

"You don't understand, what you saw was-" she quickly wanted to reassure him that what she did was innocent but he didn't want to hear any of it for he was to enraged with both hatred and jealously

"What I saw was 'him' pecking your cheek and whisper words of love in your ear! You are nothing but a Common whore but YOU are my whore who I paid for in full thanks to that both your body and soul are mine! I spent so much money on you that you are deemed to be mine until we reach hell together"

Usui seeing them from a distance got angry by the way he was pulling her but when he heard Richard refer to Misaki as a 'whore' he couldnt take it anymore and with his alien speed he somehow grabbed Richard by his Collar and said

"Leave her alone, don't you understand that you're hurting her!"

Richard not wanting to give his intentions away let her go and said "I'm sorry I didn't know I was hurting her that much….please forgive me dear you know I didn't mean to"

She replied saying "Mhm…" and begand rubbing her wrists

Usui had no other choice but to calm down and act in a civilized manner just as the rest

Richard then asked her in a loving tone

"Dear, where were you last night?" trying to remain calm

She could since the fury in his words that was badly concealed but before she could even speak Takumi answered for her "When I returned from my gathering I found her asleep with my daughter so I simply chose not to disturb her peaceful sleep"

'What gathering is he talking about?' she thought but none the less played along "I'm sorry Richard it's just the girl didn't want me to leave"

He caressed her hair "It's okay my dear but why didn't you call me back when you woke up?"

Again he spoke for her "Her phone ran out of its charge"

"Oh really? May I ask my wife why you answered her phone?" he asked persistently pissed

'HE DID WHAT!..think Misa think…you need to think of a good excuse..'

"Umm…..At that time I was far from my phone and didn't hear it ring, so Takumi heard it and decided to answer it." She knew it was the worst excuse ever but thought it might be believable

'Hmm thats not what Takumi told me' and said "*raised an eyebrow*Why didn't you pass her the phone Takumi" his hair was now standing up ready to kill him at any moment

"Her phone died after your call"

"Hahaha I'm sorry you told me that twice already…well ima take my wife home now, I'm sure she's exhausted and would love a hot bath" emphasizing the word wife

"Why don't you both stay here for the night? It's my treat, and you two can take a bath in the guest room we have a Jacuzzi in there as well"

'Who does he think he is? And why would I want to take a bath with 'him' when…never mind' Misaki thought and then realized he's doing this so things won't get worse for her when he's in the moment and very pissed and said "I would love to stay here, you should see the duck pond its really beautiful."

"No thank you Takumi I would like to take my wife home." And took Misa's wrist and a step towards the gate but he was stopped by Usui's tight grip on his arm

"Why don't you stay, I'm A Walker Richard and here you will get the best hospitality" he said with the most fakest of smiles ever plastered on his face

'Worth what price? MY wife? Well no thank you Walker' "No I choose not to stay…of course unless…Misa kisses me…then I might make an exception" he said with a smug look on his face

She makes no attempt to please his wishes so he says

"No? Didn't think so…" and he tugs her away but she surprises him when she does

"Good girl" he said under his breath and Takumi on the inside wanted to smash that bastards face into the ground but holding back all his anger politly asked "Would you like to join the party or retire to bed?"

"I'd much rather retire to bed" answered Richard

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

'Im glad that didnt escalate but i feel bad. But what was his problem practically offering me away like that...Maybe Richard is right, once Takumi is done he moves to a new flavor...NO MISA! dont think those things of course last night was, how you say interesting but it will never happen again...besides its not like he loves you'

After this mental battle with myself I tried to relax my thoughts with something else but it was to late and got out wrapping a blue towel around my body and into the guest room. Thankfully Richard left to the house to get some clothes but, on the queen sized bed layed both a T-shirt and grey sweatpants with a note saying:

**For you my Misa-chan, thought id rather prefer you in a silky see-through night gown thats for my eyes only...though you do always look good in everything, including my white dress shirt I hope we can repeat last nights event very soon but next time I won't go easy on you ;)**

** -Your lover Takumi**

ugh that stupid perverted alien I hate how hes overflows with confidence and arogance at the same time its so annoying

and just as i finished changing into the clothes I was given Richard walked in and I frantically hid the note in my gold clutch purse he asked

"where did you get those clothes?"

"I got them from-"

Saved by the bell as a knock was heard on the door and it was none other then Satsuki playing as a maid "Mrs. did the clothes I gave you fit?" she looked at me with a kind smile but you could sence the tension when she adressed Richard as "Sir" but in the end it stopped there and the night was over... or so I thought

* * *

she sat up "I cant sleep next to him i feel so hot even though I took a cold bath" she whisperd but couldnt stand it anymore and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water

Walking on the tiled floor in the kitchen she had to go on her tippy toes to reach the wooden cabinate for a cup and when she got a crystal cup she felt a pair of masculine arms around her waist it came to her as a shock and she almost dropped the expensive cup but of course her alien got it before it hit the ground

"Always so clumsy are we?" with a playful grin on his face her kissed her cheek

she hit his head "What are you doing up so late idiot" and she walked over to the water dispenser

"I should be asking you the same question Misa-chan, did you have a bad dream because i wouldnt mind you in my bed and maybe last night can be repeted sooner then expected"

"Im sorry Sir. but I didnt stay here again for that night to be repeted. I admit I was very stupid to let myself be swayed by your actions and promise to never do it again but for that to happen you need to forget 'that' "

"Calling me 'Sir.' when last night I was Takumi to you last night and in the morning, oh and in the afternoon but now that your little husband is here you go back to formalities. And how can I forget what ment so much to me? Last night was a reassurence to me that you still belong to me, you and your heart and now you want me to forget it. To me your different then what you are to Richard...you are not a whore to me but my wife, you are not my slave but my friend, you are not my wench but a queen and I want to be with you so I can treat you how a wonderful women such as yourself should be treated., and thats is with utmost trust and respect"

A single tear went streaming down her cheek and Usui being Usui hugged her knowing that he will get slapped if he tries something else

she pushed him away "Im not falling for your empty words of lust so im leaving"

Just as she was going to walk away Takumi swiftly pulled her wrist, placed his hands on her waist, lifted her on the counter with ease and kissed her feverently he then placed his palms over Misaki's and deepend the kiss Misaki responded with the same passion throwing all her frustrastion in that action

But Takumi wasnt going to be satisfied with just that and he relesed his lips from hers and began to nuzzle her neck. Her breathing hitched alot more when she felt the sensation of his lips touching her neck but all she did was tightly close her eyes trying not to make a sound but then that ruthless man grazes his teeth on her collar bone and she lets out a gasp ripping her out of what she was trying to do and she says

Breathing heavily not being able to put a sentence together she says "Tak...u...mi...stop *huff* what if..."

Taking the words out of her mouth he says "I wont leave you a mark, so sit still...If you move to much then I might suck your skin to hard then you will have to wear shirts that will cover your collarbone" and he went back to kissing her but again he wanted more.

He lifted her off the counter and they walked together not startling the war they were having with their toungs and went into their bedroom. With the door locked Misaki removed his shirt from over hhis head but when he wanted to do the same she rejected him by pulling her grey T-shirt down.

She then pushed him away and jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her "Goodnight Takumi go to bed"

he chuckled "Your in my bed" his wide smile never vanishing

"I know...so come to bed" she said in an athorative tone

"With you, I would love to"

once he was set under the covers with her and imediatly his turned his pervertrf switch on "Are you going to leave me like this?"

"Leaving you how?" she said confused

"With the desire to make love to you?" he said inocently

"Yes..." and she threw the covers over the head

"I have never been rejected" he said dramatically "Though I think I know why you reject me" he said with cunning eyes

"Why is that?" she asked curiously

He went under the covers with her and whispered "Because you are a screamer" he said amused

She blushed a dark crimson "Sh- shut up!" and she shoved a pillow in his face

"Ill take that as a yes" and still under the covers with Misaki he pulled her close to him and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms

* * *

**Sunday, Morning**

Lapsus jumped on the bed and repeatedly licked Misaki's face causing her to turn around and lie on her side saying "Takumi...mmm Not now"

Takumi laughed at what she said but where Lapsus is Hikari is meaning shes on her way

And as if his thoughts summoned her she came in Jumping on the bed saying "Mommy, Daddy Wake up! Wake up!"

Takumi chuckled "Yes princess, but I think Mommy needs some help waking up"

"Okay I will help" and together they both Give Misaki a bear hug and the puppy was still licking her face

all these actions caused her to wake up and the first thing she said was "Im hungry" thought she was still half-asleep

* * *

**Well readers how did you like this chapter. I know its been a good while or not but I have homework and studying (Nah just kidding I never do that) :p but still umm I get stumped lol well yeah here's this new chapter of Amnesia. Though you might still be saying "Oh writer your pissing me off because she still doesn't have her memory back" well to those comments on the reviews I say hold up im getting there..but just not yet...and besides at least Takumi and Misaki get their very deserved moments so hold up my Pamchams things will get where there supposed to be :)**


	11. Chapter 11

As the family is sitting on the table eating their breakfast the atmosphere became tense once Richard comes into the scene

"Good Morning to you all" and he went to hug Misaki

Hikari whispered to Usui "Daddy who is that?"

"Remember when I told you about my friend, well that's him"

"Ohhhh, okay" and she went up to him and handed out her hand to him "Hello Mr. how are you?"

"Hahaha just call me Richard okay?"

"Okay!...we are having breakfast do you want any?" She asked shyly

'She's so annoying, now I understand why Haru disciplined her' but he feigned kindness towards her and said "Sure little one so what are we having?"

And just like there was an illusion that the two were getting along Misaki suggested something to the little girl "Hikari why don't you go into the kitchen to help daddy? im sure he is going to need your help"

"Okay" and she left through the swinging door that's when the interrogation started

"Where did you go last night? when I woke up in the middle of the night you weren't there any more" he asked

"I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but I did come back to bed as soon as I got what I needed"

'You didn't come back at all' "Oh…I was probably asleep when you returned?"

"Yeah you were really asleep just as always"

'Liar I stayed up almost the whole night and it shouldn't have taken you that long just to get a glass of water...im sure you were with your lover just as you were the night before' though he said "well at least im glad that you spent the time to clear up any possible misunderstandings"

After breakfast (which was very tense since Misaki and Usui noticed Richards constant glare over her) and the dishes were washed (Thanks to Misaki wanting to do it and Hikari loving to be the helper) things were calm. Hikari asked to go to her friend's house and of course she was given a yes so Takumi walked her to her friend's house and when he came back the three were left to finish where they left off

Richard looking up from his newspaper again he asked "Where were you last night?"

And again she answered "I went to get a glass of water"

"You lying bitch do you think im that stupid to believe that!" and he rapidly grabs her both wrists with his left hand "I know that you were sleeping around with Takumi last night and the day before! You fucking slut!" and he slaps her real hard with his right leaving her a very red Mark

Misaki stunned didn't react, shes has never been hit and didn't know what to say or do

Takumi who casually walked by their heard the screams and went to the scene, and when he got there he saw Misaki on her knees trying to pry both of Richard's hands on her neck that was taking all her breath away. Richard stopped caring how others saw him since all he wanted to do so badly was to punish her for her wrong doings

"Richard leave her alone!" he went where the scene was and violently pushed Richard away "What the hell is wrong with you!" and he carries Misaki Bridal style and Takes her to their room and locks her in there and returns back to the immense space in the living room. She didn't struggle for she knows that he is only trying to protect her but she is worried that Richard might do something horrible to her beloved Takumi.

"What are you doing interfering! what I do with my wife is my concern not yours!" anger spatting out his words

"None of my concern? HOW THE HELL IS YOU CHOKING HER NONE OF MY CONCERN!" his emerald eyes gleaming with fury

"WHAT I SAY AND DO TO HER IS NOT YOUR BISNESS, ONCE YOU HAVE A WIFE THEN YOU CAN RULE OVER HER BUT FOR NOW KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ON WHATS MINE!" and he plunged at him but missed

"YOU SHOULD GET SOMETHING CLEAR HERE SHE IS MY WIFE NOT YOURS BUT MINE! Her name is Misaki Usui Walker and she is MY WIFE!"

"Do you think I care of your claims over her? she is mine to keep! I clothed her, fed her, and gave her a home so in all theory she belongs to me!"

"Is that what you see her as? A prize to be won? your sickening! she is not a mere prize but a person whom I love with all my heart. She is legally married to me and no one else, meaning she is my woman to be loved not yours so leave my house! NOW!" he said pointing to the door "Either you leave willingly or I will make you! Its your choice!"

"Why would I leave without her?!" he said spitting the same words

"Im sure you want to hear the truth so I will give it to you, Misaki and I we made love to each other and that's were Hikari was conceived. Are you understanding what im saying? WE have a DAUGHTER TOGETHER! and yes Friday we spent the night together and im sure she hasn't submitted to you sexually which is why you are angry but SHE LOVES ME NOT YOU NOW LEAVE! NOW! and im not going to tell you again"

'Im...Misaki...Usui...Walker...and Hikari..really is my daughter' A floodgate of tears began to flow 'Stupid perverted alien...why is he telling him all that'

Richard ran to the room where Misaki was and gave three hard bangs on the door "YOU WENCH HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU UNGRATEFUL WOMEN!"

Giving her own weaker bangs on the door "Leave me alone and get out! You lied to me! You told me that I had no family! That's why I stopped looking for them! LEAVE RICHARD!"

Takumi violently pulled him away from the door and impaled him with a punch to his stomach "A barking dog that's too scared to bite someone of its own size"

He stood up and attempted to hit Takumi and again missed but in the quarrel Takumi fell and scraped his cheek on the floor. Takumi was already angry but Richard's stubbornness was making it look like a joke. Takumi lifted Richard By the throat and pulled him out of the service door.

* * *

He then goes to open the door from the bedroom reveling and saw her sitting in a corner with her knees to her face and tears in her eyes that's when he realized what Richard really did to her.

Her shirt was halfway open, her wrists had purple bruises and her cheek was very red. Takumi fell on his knees and crawled over to where she was sitting at, then he carefully but slowly hugged her.

"Are you okay?" his eyes growing soft as if he was talking to a weak puppy

"Mhm" she lied she was feeling horrible to know what Richard really thought of her and the stinging pains didn't help at all

"Do you want a bath? I promise I wont do anything perverted just let me help you" his voice filled with tender care and compassion

She hesitated but soon nodded and he went to go fix her bath when he returned she was in a 2 piece bikini and he carried her again bridal style and gently placed her into the bath she asked

"Is what you told him true...Am I really your wife?"

"Yes you are...but are okay with that?"

"Okay with me being married to you? *a small giggle* I gave you your answer last night and the night before that"

"*chuckled* yeah your right...though I would like for a clearer answer"

"Like what?" she asked confused

he pumped lavender-scented soap on his hand and began washing her arms being careful with her wrists down to her palms "Say that you love me"

"Your so insecure, okay I love you Takumi" she was getting a good laugh out of him

"Say it again"

"I love you Takumi"

"Again"

"I Love love LOVE you Takumi"

"Good I need to be the only one you love okay"

"You know that's impossible right" she said as-a-matter-of-fact

"why? you love someone else?" and he pumped more soap and instructed her to lift her feet out from the water as he pumped more soap on his hands and began washing her feet

"Of course I do"

"Oh yeah like who" his hands going higher to her legs

"Well you have Hikari for example, then My parents, Suzuna, Sakura, Satsuki, and- hey How is Ruri and Tora doing? what did they end up naming their son

he stopped washing her when he reached her thighs and That's when the sun finally shown on Takumi "You remember"

"Remember what? about Ruri? of course I remember she's my friend just as you and Satsuki are and-"

her words were cut off as Takumi entered the water fully clothed and leaned down to press his lips to hers though it didn't last long because she smacked his shoulder

"Hey you said you were going to refrain from being your perverted self"

"Yes but kissing the person you love isn't perverted...is it?"

"Well...no...but still you promised and-"

He carried her once more out of the bath and to the bed water dripping everywhere but he didn't mind at all and said "I love having you back Misaki"

understanding what he is saying she replies "I love being back though I never left"

he smiled an oh so glorious smile and gently placed her on the bed

"Hey im still wet you know" he reminded him

"I don't mind it one single bit do you?"

She blushed a light pink "No...but You just-"

he kissed her to stop her from over thinking it like she always does then she parted her lips to give him easy access to he mouth and let him deepen the kiss

"Very eager we are today?" he smirked

She blushed a dark crimson "Shut up Baka Usui"

"You know you're an Usui to" his smiled gleaming

"If you don't stop teasing me I'm NOT going to give you the two rounds I promised"

"*Chuckle* so Mrs. Usui still remembers? Now that's a wonderful surprise, you remember everything including the love-making sessions you owe me" he pinned her arms on the light blue sheets and began to nibble on her earlobe

As if in a trance she gasped and Takumi smirked and continued his ruthless assault on her senses. no longer being able to blush any darker she suppressed her moan and as he was planting tender butterfly kisses on her neck she asks hoarsely "Can't this wait till later I have so many questions to ask you"

He said "Yes but I want you now, I can't wait any longer" at this very time and moment she wasn't going to play hard to get anymore since she too savored every sense of physical contact he was giving to her.

* * *

In the end of round one Misaki sat up on the bed covering herself with a light blue and white comforter and began her inquisition

"How is Hikari's grades?" asks the concerned parent

He smiled at her concerned parent attitude he always liked when she went all bossy just like back in high school "The same when you left"

She mentally patted Takumi on the head like a dog 'Good boy' "Has she been acting well?"

Covering up the time Hikari had that major outburst...then the time her teacher called because she got into a little fight with a girl in her class because she told her that Misaki was died he quickly said "of course she has"

She agan mentally patted him on his head 'at least something's haven't changed, well at least with her' "Good, now I would like to know what happened with Haru? I haven't seen her around the house anymore, so what happened?"

"I fired her" he said bluntly

"Why? she has always done all her work efficiently, and she took awful good care of Hikari so what happed?"

"You give her too much credit then she deserves, but simply I do not want to talk about our workers right now"

"And because she is our worker I think I should be aware of what happened to her, don't you agree?"

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair "Yes but I know that if I tell you, you will get very upset"

"No I wont, I rarely get upset and just as you told me before we are life partners so I think life partners should know and always tell each other the truth, so tell me"

"she tried to seduce me once and when that failed she tried again, also including that she was working with Richard which is why he acted in the way he acted. I know you liked her professionally but I didn't so I just did what was best for all of us"

"Did you kiss her?" She muttered

"No Misaki she kissed me" his heart grew heavy to this silly question

"Did you guys..." almost in a whisper

"No. Not at all. Why would I be interested in her when I have a very hot wife by my side who I vowed to love and cherish until the rest of my days. I don't know how you can doubt me when you know my love for you?"

"Im sorry its just I wouldn't like to find out later that you and her had a very intimate relationship and I was kept in the dark about it, I would rather know everything now from you then anyone else"

nuzzling her neck "I know which is why im telling you now"

running her fingers through his hair their intimate moment was interrupted a her stomach growled

"hahaha I guess someone is hungry"

she blushed "Famished"

he then planted a kiss on her forehead and picked up fresh clothes for himself and Misaki in the ivory dresser and they began clothing themselves "Well what would you like to eat Misa-chan?"

"Surprise me, Ima go pick up Hikari okay?" she slipped on a summer dress with white and blue flowers on it and brushed her short hair

"Good ima tell Clair to clean the bedroom for us" he slipped on khaki shorts and a white polo shirt

"Okay" she said pecking him on the lips

* * *

When she came back with Hikari the food smelled really good and Misaki couldn't wait to try it, though on the other hand Hikari gave her answers that threw her off completely, Haru told Hikari that one day she will marry her father and that Haru would bring Richard to the house every time her parents would leave.(meaning that they knew each other even before he was introduced into their life's) but the most concerning of all is that sometimes that scum would hit her princess if she didn't do what she was told to do.

And to top it all off she threatened her saying that if she said anything to anyone that sick woman would kill everything that she loved

Misaki was so angry that on top of it all that thing still had the audacity to threaten an innocent girl such as her daughter

when she got home and lunch was all devoured Misaki needed to have a very private talk with Her husband in his study and when she got in there hw was on the phone talking to someone but soon hanged up once his eyes reached hers

"Hey honey what's up?" he said happily

"Dear we need to talk"

Every time Misaki started a conversation with 'we need to talk' he knew it was something important so he closed his grey laptop and gave his full attention to his wife "Don't scare me now, what happened? is something wrong? Are you pregnant again?"

She blushed full crimson "Of course not why would you think that?"

"because the last time we had this talk it was to tell me that you were pregnant" he smirked

her seriousness returned "Its about Hikari Takumi"

"What happened with our princess is she okay?" you can hear the panic in his voice

"Haru...Haru was hitting her and...threated to kill us if she said anything" tears threatened to fall

* * *

**hey guys I know its been a while but I didn't want to turn in a chapter that was 1,000 words or less because I felt like it was time to just let you guys have it. So yes she finally got her memory back and Richard is out of the picture finally also. To the review that said how long am I going to make this fan fiction well to be honest with you I don't know because I write things as I go without planning ahead. And well im about to be an 11th grader so please send me your support and love because I am not going to have vacations until August or September which totally sucks for me :3 but oh well that's life. Also my wonderful readers I am thinking about maybe doing and epilogue for this when it ends so comment if you would like that. Now comes the Pokémon names lol :p thanks my lovely Eevee, Mew, Weedle, Arbok , and Wigglytuff for all your favs\follows\reviews and have sweet days always ^o^**


	12. Chapter 12

The news brought Takumi into a whole new state of emotions. On one hand he wanted to scream and literally kill Haru but on the other hand his calm side is telling him not to do anything irrational, because he might lose his family.

He picked up his cell and called someone and all Misaki heard was

"I need you to gather all follow-up information on a women named Haru Hyde...Where is she staying?...What?! she hasnt been in her hotel for 3 days...what car does she own?...a BMW, Perfect...Yes I want the police involved, she is a crazy women and she might do something to my family...thank you and good day" the phone call was disconnected and his gaze returned back to her

"Call Hikari I want her in here...I want to talk to her" containing his desire to scream at her knowing it wasnt her fault but his, he hired her and look what happened she was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Hikari ran into the office and closed the door shut which startled her parents and made them worry even more. She ran and hid under his brown wooden desk in between his legs and said "Daddy, Mommy don't open the door because she's looking for me"

"Who is looking for you?" his tone stilled with no emotion asking this question before he jumped to any conclusions

"Clair Daddy! she wants me to eat asparagus" she said pouting

Takumi pushed his chair back and went on his knees to be at eye-level of his daughter and he asked her his eyes red trying to fight back his tears "What happened...why didn't you tell us that Haru..."

"Because...she said that...she would"

"It's okay you don't have to repeat it...But are you okay?" trying to reassure both himself and her

"Yes I'm okay but...are you mad daddy?"

"No...im just happy that you are okay..." though even though she said that he was still unconvinced and unsure if she was saying that just to make him feel better or if she was telling the truth but his phone rang

* * *

**Meanwhile**

There it stood an old-looking building the color of dispear...gray, but in the inside everything was new the furniture was very brown and polished and inside Haru was meeting with Richard.

"Hey Baby I need a place to stay, so can I stay here?"

"Sure, but your going to need to pay rent you know?"

"Really? well I think we can arrange something?" and she threw her arms over his neck

"Hey Haru, I know the police are after you know you little slut" he said with a devious look

"Yeah and I know that whore of a women hates you now" she said taunting

"You want to play with her again? Hmm you don't know when to quit baby"

"Neither do you, which is the thing I love about you the most"

And the two deadly snakes kiss each other savoring their venom

"Well Takumi what are you going to do about them?"

"Well for now the cops are going to go after her untill they find her but for now I'm going to up security very high, especially around our daughter"

"Okay Takumi, whatever you decide I am okay with"

"I am glad that you think that way my love because in not any way was I going to let anything happen to my girls"

"So daddy am I going to have a bodyguard?"

"Yes Princess...but how about I let you pick him, would you like that?"

"Yes daddy I don't want you to pick a scary or boring one okay? so I want to pick a nice fun one, and he has a ray gun like in the movies"

Both parents laughed at her funny imagination

"What, Im only 5 years old im not that funny"

"hahaha Princess you are funny enough, though I want to ask you if you are sure you want Lapsus to go with Grandma?"

"Yes Mommy I want her to take care of her so when I get her back she will be healthy and safe"

"Okay as you wish little one"

and that's how that day ended

* * *

**2 months later**

Days always went the same it was to school then home for the little one. Her bodyguard was a fit man and he was very kind to Hikari since he also has a daughter his name was Taylor he has brown hair and he didn't have a ray gun to the girl's disappointment.

Though news about Haru and Richard went around the family and somehow Gerald over heard and he told his grandfather.

Throughout those two months Grandfather has practically begged Takumi to go England so he could know whats is happening from his mouth face to face. He also wanted to see his great-granddaughter to see how she is taking everything.

Finally Takumi agreed and they were getting ready to leave in 2 days

"Daddy I can't wait to see Great-grampa and uncle Gerald" she said excited

"Really? Im sure you are just excited to see the place where all the Princesses and Queens live"

"Well...Maybe im a little excited for that to...BUT! im also excited to see Great-Grampa and uncle Gerald"

"Hahaha okay princess I will believe you then"

"You should a princess always tells the truth...Hey where is mommy?"

"She called saying she's staying a little bit late at work" he said a little worried

"Oh...okay"

"Is that all you are going to take with you?"

"Yes Daddy! all i need is some dresses, shoes, and my princess bunny"

"Okay" well that's what he gets for letting a little girl pack her things, so he got one of Misaki's smaller suit cases and packed her toothbrush, socks, and her 3ds knowing that on their flight she is going to get bored. He packed 2 of her favorite books and her underwear **(A/N: in her suit case he saw none of these)** and knowing his grandfather he had to pack white gloves for her and some gold hair pins. "There all finished, the only thing left is your mom to pack"

"Why don't you do it for her daddy?"

"Because she might get mad at me"

"Why?" she asked puzzled

"Because your mother is very crazy"

"Yeah you both are crazy" and she began chanting "Crazy people, crazy people, mommy and daddy are crazy people"

"You know Princess, If we are crazy then you are crazy too"

"No daddy, that isn't true" she protested on that statement "Princess are not crazy we are very pretty and nice"

"Hahaha okay...ima go and pick her up okay"

"OO, OO daddy! I want to go to"

"Okay, but you need to be very quiet because ima give mommy a surprise okay" he said with a devious smile

"Mhm hm" and she placed her index finger on her lips

* * *

**Arriving at her office Floor **Takumi and Hikari walked hand in hand into her building and in the front her secretary was resting her head as if she was asleep but takumi looked closer and she was dead a bullet was launched into her back. Thank goodness Hikari is short but then his mind got spinning and his anxiety spiraled upwards and Misaki began to worry him.

"Hikari sweetie Go hide in that closet and lock the door don't go out untill I say its okay" he made an immense attempt to hide his anxiety from her

"But why daddy?" she said puzzled

"Because It would be fun to play hide and seek in an office"

"Ooo okay but you tell me when you find everyone okay?"

"Okay...just go in there okay?" he eased her into the closed space and she began sitting on top of a very soft pile of pillows for the couch "Here Princess put this in your ears okay?" and he handed her an ipod and earphones

"Okay but still daddy don't forget about me okay?"

"*Small Smile* Yes I wont forget, A daddy never forgets about their Princess" and he locked the door from the inside and closed it

He Walking inside Misaki's office her bodyguard was on the floor blood flowing everywhere but No Misaki. He looked inside her closet and no sign of her, he then felt a cold rush to his spine and when he felt a cold rush of air that's when he noticed that the window was open and on it a note that said:

**I took your wife for a spin in hope that my friend might relax her. **  
**Oh and don't wait for her because I don't know when im going to bring her back.**  
**And do me a favor and say hi to that Darling girl of yours Hikari, and take care of her.**  
**I don't want anything bad to happen to her nor you my sexy hunk. **

** See you later my big man ;)**  
** -Haru **

This set him off in full rage he flipped over the table and it made a very powerful sounding thump scaring the little girl but she remembered that her dad said to wait.

After he flipped over the table he grabbed the note and stuffed it in his pocket and ran to his daughter. He knocked practically banged on the door and asked her to open the door.

Once she opened it she ran into his arms "Daddy, what was the noise?" she said almost in a whisper

"I'm sorry the body-guard was moving something and it fell" he picked her up un relief that she was okay and took her to the car

While he was strapping her in she asked "What happened to mommy why isn't she here?"

"Because she said that she wanted to work longer today"

"Oh okay"

* * *

**Arriving home he **placed Hikari in his bed since this night in particular he couldn't stand sleeping alone again he couldn't stand his empty bed again so he had to fill it with his little bundle of joy.

He took off his tie and unbuttoned the first top buttons and went to sleep next to her

**the next morning** Hikari woke up alone in her fathers bed in her pink fluffy pajamas and she went to go look for him. When she went inside his office she found him asleep in sitting position so she tried to wake him up by shaking him

"Hey daddy! ...wake up!...daddyyyyy" and she started crying. Her loud sobs woke him up and scared him a hella lot so he picked her up and began cradling her in his arms singing "Rock-a-by-baby" and despite her crying it made her laugh.

"Im not a baby *Sniff* daddy"

"To me you will always be my baby...why where you crying?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up...and in my nightmare you wouldn't wake up also so I got very scared"

"Oh Princess, Daddy is very strong...and so is mommy"

"I know, that's why when she gets mad at you, you turn like a funny puppy"

"hahaha I do, don't I?...Go and play with Lapsus before you leave her with grandma okay"

"Okay daddy" and she left

* * *

**When Misaki woke up** she found herself in a room filled with light laying on a comfy bed but her hands were tied together to the bedpost with chains while her feet were free. She then remembered what had happened, It was 9:00 P.M. and after she called Takumi she heard a loud noise the sound was the same as a gunshot and her bodyguard told her to hide under her desk. She heard something like a struggle and 10 gunshots, at the time she didn't know but they were all directed to her bodyguard. She heard some footsteps and then she saw 'him' Richard who dragged her from under the table and pressed her body on the ground ith so much force and said

"Did you miss me little whore" and he licked his lips and whispered close to her ear "Im hungry and very playful, so do you want to play?"

And then she felt a rag from another direction be placed around her mouth then she fell unconscious.

After her reminiscence She heard the same heavy footsteps and pretended to fall back asleep

* * *

**Hi my readers I know you guys are like WTF! she just got her memory back that's bullcrap. Well my wonderful reviewers next chapter is the last chapter so I want to end it with a BANG! so watch out for that long chapter. Well my nice Ivysaurs see you guys next time in the last chapter then the epilogue. **

**OH! and please do check out my new fan fiction: "New Chapter" (A/N: I might change the name)**

**Well thank you guys for your unconditional support and the whopping 4,000+ views love you awesome Pokemans and see you next time on the epic final of Amnesia **


End file.
